pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Malamar
|} Malamar (Japanese: カラマネロ Calamanero) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 30 when leveled up while the Nintendo 3DS system is held upside-down. Biology Malamar is a dark-purple squid-like Pokémon. It has a pair of fins on the bottom of its body that function as its legs. Malamar's main body has six light-yellow spots on the front and back and a light-yellow stripe nearly wrapping around its body above the spots. Its arm-like tendrils have grown scythe-like in appearance. Malamar has a red beak, half closed eyes with black sclera, yellow irises and wavy "hair" made of eight tentacles. It possesses strong hypnotic powers, which it uses to force others to do its bidding. It can lure prey with hypnotic motions before it wraps its tentacles around the prey, then it finishes off with digestive fluids. Malamar and its pre-evolution are the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime Major appearances Malamar (anime) An evil, psychopathic Malamar made an appearance in A Conspiracy to Conquer!. It appeared to be under the control of a woman named "Madame X," but in reality, it had hypnotized an Officer Jenny to pose as Madame X. It also hypnotized Jessie, James, , , and many Pokémon including Ash's Pikachu. While it was defeated in the end, it escaped after boasting of a grand plan to conquer the world. It reappeared in Facing the Grand Design! along with two other evil Malamar. Other Multiple Malamar also appeared in Facing the Grand Design! along with the three evil Malamar. Unlike the three evil Malamar, these were peaceful and lived with Pokémon living in the forest and later helped James and Clemont stop the three evil Malamar from completing their plans and rescue their friends. A Malamar appeared under the ownership of Xerosic in The Right Hero for the Right Job!. Minor appearances Malamar made its debut appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Team Flare Scientist Xerosic owns a Malamar. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX32}} |area=Starlight Islands: Upside-Down Island (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Shigeki Morimoto's Malamar|PAL region|Online|50|August 5, 2015 to January 22, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Malamar}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * and Malamar have several unique attributes: ** In addition to Inkay's method of evolution into Malamar being unique, it would have been impossible in any of the previous core series Pokémon games, because the Nintendo 3DS is Nintendo's first handheld system with an internal . ** They are the only Pokémon in the that are not . ** They are the only Pokémon that can have the ability without it being their Hidden Ability. * Malamar and its pre-evolution were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART * Malamar is the only Pokémon with a catch rate of 80. Origin Malamar is based on an upside-down . Its body orientation and hypnosis ability may have been inspired by the 's abilities to invert its tentacles and produce light. Name origin Malamar may be a combination of mal-'' (Latin for ''bad), μαλάκιο malákio (Greek for ), , and mare (Latin for sea). Calamanero may be from 絡ます karamasu (to entangle), calamari, 魔 ma (demon), and possibly nero di seppia (Italian for ). In other languages , calamari, , and possibly |fr=Sepiatroce|frmeaning=From and |es=Malamar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Calamanero|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Malamar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=칼라마네로 Kallamanero|komeaning=From its Japanese name |zh_cmn=烏賊王 Wūzéiwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=烏賊王 Wūchaahkwòhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=मालेमार Malamar|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Маламар Malamar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Notes External links |} de:Calamanero fr:Sepiatroce it:Malamar ja:カラマネロ pl:Malamar zh:乌贼王